Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama (Crazy mob Princesses)
by MobyDick1726
Summary: A teenager is transported to the land of minecraftia, to which he has no knowledge of, Will he be able to survive the mobs and sex deprived mob princesses. Will he find his way home or will he be trapped here forever. Will be incorporating the Mob Talker Mod.
1. Chapter 1

Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama

I was walking home from school on a Friday. My Friend Christian just texted me about this new mod he found. He says it adds girls to minecraft. My name is Nick Sanders and I am 16. I have a nice tan and black hair. I am 5'8 and I have brown eyes with a tint of green. I'm not buff but I have an athletic tone to my body.

I'm wearing my a black t-shirt With my Creeper Hoodie. Christian got for me for my birthday. I didn't know what it was till a couple weeks when he showed me it. I thought it was a alright game but I only played it with him. I have black basketball shorts on because its a hot day out. I also have white Nikes on. am wearing a shell necklace that a girl that has like me for a long time got me. Shes pretty but she lives really far away so I just save myself the trouble.

I'm walking through my town of Iron Mountain. Its a small town in Michigan. I live in a nice neighborhood with Christian living a block away from me. I pull my knapsack up more on my back. I've got my basketball stuff and my Spanish homework in it.

I look at my phone again, another message from christian. He said "So you coming over to try this mod or not?" I reply tell him that if he helps me with Spanish I will. "Awesome! I have to get it ready so come over in like an hour or so." he texts back. "Guess I got some time to blow." I think to my self. I decide to go home and get something to eat. It takes about 5 minutes to get to my house.

I look at my phone. It was **4:15. **I go inside and see a note on the fridge. " Nick, we are had to stay late at work today, we left your food in the stove. Love, Mom & Dad. Great now I got the house to my self. I turn to the stove and open it. There is a big steak. "Thank you so much Mom!" I say to no one. I pull it out and start wolfing it down. I finish about three quarters of it. I put the rest back in the stove, and walk into the living room. I turn on the T.V., not watching anything specific. I pull out my phone and check the time again, It was **4:30. **"I still have half an hour? I don't know what to do." I thought. I plug my phone in so it will be charged when I get to Christians house. I then lay down on the couch to take a small nap.

I wake up to my phone going off. I answer it, "Hello, Who is this." "It's Christian, your supposed to be at my house." Christian reply's angrily. "Oh shit, sorry dude I fell asleep," I say quickly while jumping up and putting my shoes back on. "I'm walking out the door now." "Well hurry up." he says as he hangs up on me. Great now hes mad at me.

I walk over to his house and knock on his door. He answers right away. "Took you long enough. Now come on this mod is amazing." We go downstairs to his "computer room" which is a room with 3 gaming computers and 2 gaming laptops. We jump on 2 of the gaming computers. I click on minecraft and it loads up. "Its not multiplayer compatible so we have to play it on single player worlds." he says.

He starts up his world, but as I'm opening up my world the whole computer shuts off. I feel a shock through the "What happened!, It just shut off, and shocked me." I said shocked. "Must of installed it wrong, you'll just have watch me for now. As for the shock, I don't know, I have never had that happen before." he says without looking at me. "Look at this! If I click on this creeper with this Mob Talker, A girl pops up. It looks liker her name is Cupa." "What the fuck is this mod? It makes you look like a creep." I say while looking at this surprisingly hot picture, I guess you could call it. Under it was a Text box that says one thing. It says "Nick" "How lucky is that Nick? It knows your name ha ha." He says while laughing. "This is creepy I'm leaving, send me a picture of Spanish later." I say as I am walking away. "Whatever your the one missing out on this amazing mod." He say not even looking at me. I walk out of his house and walk to mine.

As I am walking in, I see a person. "Mom? Dad?" I say as I am trying to see who it is. He is wearing a teal shirt with blue pants. By far the weirdest part about him is his white eyes. He says in a really deep voice, " I am not your parents fool I am the legendary Herobrine." "Never heard of you." I said emotionless, even though I was quite a bit scared.

He laughs, "Even better, you don't know anything this will be fun." He grabs me by my right shoulder, and drags me into a purple portal that appeared in front of us. My vision starts turning purple and I start to feel sick to my stomach. I start to slip out of conscience as I hear him laughing evilly, "lets see how you fare with the princesses." Is the last thing I hear before I slip into unconsciousness.

This ends chapter one of Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama or Crazy mob princesses. Special thanks to Najee, for he was my inspiration for this story, Check his out if you want a good story. I would appreciate it if you reviewed this and told me how I could improve my story. Also if you enjoy favorite and follow this story, I will keep this updated as often as I can. See you all later XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start this next chapter, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this story. It means a lot to you enjoy the second chapter of Crazy mob princesses.

**Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama**

_Chapter 2:Getting Started_

"Oink."

I jump up as fast as I can, "Where am I." I say to my self. I'm on some kind of coast by an ocean. There is a forest to my right and a desert to my left. The weird thing is that everything is made out of blocks, From the trees to the cactus. Even the pigs where blocks. I look up and the sun is of course a block too but its already almost at the highest point in the sky. "I thought it was morning when I woke up."

I reach down to the dirt to grab some. My hand hit a really hard substance but it didn't hit. A small crack appears in the dirt block. "What the hell, why couldn't I pick that up. What if I keep hitting it?" I hit the block several times. *pop* The block shrinks to a smaller version of the block. I walk towards it. As i am walking to it, it teleports to my hand. "What the fuck is going on."

I put the block in my backpack. "Wait, When did I get a backpack. Whatever it's the least weirdest thing that has happened so far." I close my backpack and start walking towards the forest. "Maybe I can find a Town or something. I don't want to see what is in this land when night hits." I walk for about 5 minutes till I see a hill. I climb to the top when my stomach growls. "I need to find some food soon, I'm getting hungry." I look around and see a light to the left of the hill. "I guess I am heading there."

The sun is going down as I say this. I look down and see this green... I don't even know how to describe it. It looks a little bit shorter than me. Its got 4 legs and no arms. Its got completely black eyes and mouth. Its mouth is a frown face which makes it look really sad."Lets stay away from That thing." I say to my self while walking farther to the left than it.

As I walk towards the light I start to see 2 buildings and a farm. I also see brown human. The only difference is he is holding his arms together and he has a really big nose. I walk up to him. "Hi, I am Nick. Can you tell me where I am." "Mmhm." "Can you talk? Hello? Can you understand me?" I say while the whole time looking around because its getting really dark and I am seeing other strange beings. I see what looks to be a skeleton with a bow. I also see a spider, But its not a normal spider. This spider was up to my waist.

From behind comes this green human. "Can you understand me?" The brown human turns and runs as fast as he can to his house. I look back at the green person. Hes got dark blue pants on with a turquoise shirt. He is moaning while walking towards me. "What are you doing." I say as I take a step back. He lunges at me and tries to grab me. I step to the left and hit him in the back of the head. He falls to the ground but gets right back up. "What the hell are you?"

I start running towards the brown persons house. When I get tackled by this black blob. I look up and see one of those spiders has jumped on me. Well this is the end, this giant spiders got me trapped underneath it and it looks like its about to bite me. It never does though, it just sits there staring at me. I try to push it off but its really strong. "Why is it not attacking me." I think to my self. All of a sudden is legs start retracting into its body. Four stay and start transforming int human legs and arms. Its head starts extending while turning into a human head. By the time its done, the once giant spider is a girl about the age of 14.

"Hi"

Hey guys sorry for the really short chapter, I just really wanted to get one out before Thanksgiving. How did that spider just turn into a human. What will happen to Nick. Don't forget to leave a review so I can improve this story, and if you like it favorite and follow the story. Special thanks to the guest who reviewed this story. (Hes the real MVP)Hope you enjoy your thanksgiving, and until next time, Stay awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Before we get started on this chapter, just wanted to say again thank you all for reading my story. 198 views in 4 days... That's insane. 0O0o0onm0o0o0o: The first lemon probably isn't going to be for a while. While we are on that topic, Who should be the first princess to have sex with him? I will have a poll on my account. Hope you enjoy chapter three of Crazy Mob Princesses.

**Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama**

_Chapter 2:Other Humans?_

"Are you just going to stare? Cause if you want, I will show you more." She says with a seductive look.

"Ummmm, no. C-can you get off of me." I say with fear clearly heard in my voice.

She starts moving, but she doesn't get up. She is shorter than me, probably 5'3. She got purple hair. Its in a ponytail that goes down to her waist. She got red eyes and a slight tan. She looks like a girl you would see in an anime. Shes got a gray sweatshirt with two black stripes on each arm. She is wearing a short black skirt with gray and black leggings. Shes got flat chest. Don't call me a pervert, its kind of hard not to look when they are inches away from your face.

"I don't think I want to, your really good looking, and I want you before the others get here." she say while moving up and down, causing friction on our nether regions. She lets out a soft moan. "By the way you feel down there, you want to too. Before I fuck you, My name is Charlotte, whats yours."

"Wait you said others?." I say quickly while trying to hold back a moan. "There are others like you? My names Nick by the way." If there are others like her, and they all are this horny... I am fucked.

"Yah, all the other princesses, I thought you were a new prince." All of a sudden her eyes shoot open as if she realizes something. "You are human! Holy shit your the first I have ever seen." She starts moving faster and I can see her eyes are full of lust.

"Yah what else would I be?" What are you?" I say while trying holding back my urges. She laughs and looks extremely happy.

"Well I am a mob princess. There is a princess for every mob except the farm animals. The only other male is the prince of the zombies, Rot."

"Alright how many princesses are there?" I ask.

"Well there is me and my sister, Widow The spider princesses, Frosty the snow golem princess, Andr the enderman princess, Blazette the blaze princess, Skelly the skeleton princess, Jelly the slime princess, Cupa the creeper princess, Lone the wolf princess, Eleanor the ghast princess, Rot the zombie prince, Hilda the Wither skeleton princess, Terra the Magma slime princess, and Mona the zombie pigman princess."

"Wow, that is a lot of princesses, What makes them different from other mobs. How did you guys become princesses."

"We have special powers that our mob doesn't have like I can shoot webs from my hand." As she says that she shoots a web at a pole nearby. "Our dads are the kings of our respected mobs."

"Holy shit, thats cool. Why are you guys humans then?" I say while still trying to push her off. She giggles and starts rubbing even harder.

"We all would have died at birth if we didn't become part human. We can become our mob or a super form of our mob for a little bit but it weakens us greatly."

"Ok, why are you so horny then?She giggles again. "Well that is the human hormones coming into effect. Plus I have never had sex with a boy before, so its even worse."She is starting to pull my shirt off.

"How old are you."

"I'm 24."

"What?! you only look 14!"

"Oh yah I forget." She say. She starts transforming again. She starts getting bigger, Her boobs go up to a C cup. Her hair turns a darker purple and her eyes become a very dark shade of purple. Her cloth transformed into a black bikini. She now looks 24 and she is smoking hot. "You like this one better?"

"Holy shit, how did you do that." I say. She laughs at this, which makes her boobs jiggle more. That plus her rubbing has got me rock hard.

"I can alter my body. I stay a child because its funner, but whenever we are fucking I will go in this form." she says while pulling at my shorts. She all of a sudden stops and looks up at the sun that is arriving over the horizon. "Damn it, you talked all night, now I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow." she says as she starts transforming into her other form and gets off of me. She extends her hand to help me up. I grab it and she pulls me up with insane strength.

"Thank god, why were you doing that?" I say while brushing my self off. "Like I said, I haven't had sex with a boy before and I want to take you before the others. Talking about the others, stay away from them. They won't stop like I did."

"Why did you stop all of a sudden?" I ask, thankful that she did but still confused.

"Ha ha, enjoying your self to much? The sun stops me from being hostile, I can only fuck you if you give me permission during the day. So do you wanna?"

"No I don't want to have sex with you, and no I was not enjoying being raped." I say even though my teenage Hormones enjoyed it very much,

"It's not rape if you enjoyed it." She says laughing "Come with me, I'll teach you how to survive. Then tonight we can fuck!" A spider appears with a note on its back. She picks it up and reads it. Her face changes to a look of disappointment. "My dad needs me, I am probably not going to be back for a couple days. Here take this." She throws me a red book titled -Introduction to Minecraftia: How to survive-. She starts walking away but turns back. "Oh yah, don't go out at night, Skelly,Rot, and Cupa can't control themselves at night. They will fuck you then eat you. If you see purple eyes, Don't look at them. That is Andr, She will beat the shit out of you then fuck you. She will take you and make you her sex slave."

"Good to know that everyone is trying to fuck me here." I say as I start to open the book she gave me. "See you in a couple days Cutie." she say. She transforms back into a spider and runs off. "Well that was interesting." I say to my self. "Might as well get started on this book and hope none of those other princesses see me.

Unknown to him are the purple eyes watching him from under some trees. "He's cute."

Hope you guys enjoyed the Third chapter of **Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama.**0O0o0onm0o0o0o There is the closest your getting to a lemon for a while XD. As always review and tell me how I can improve this story. If you are enjoying this story follow and favorite it. Until next time, Stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Welcome back for the fourth chapter in our story. Just wanted to say thank you so much for all the support. We have just under 400 views now, 4 of you guys have reviewed to which is great. Jamailmckinzie: Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy how my story progresses.

crow of oblivion: I am loving your support! Hope you all enjoy this chapter of Crazy mob princesses.

**Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama **

_Chapter 4: first house_

**Page 1: Welcome to Minecraftia**

**Welcome newcomer to the amazing world of Minecraftia. The first thing you will want to to is punch a tree. Wood is need to make anything. You get it by walking up to a tree and punching it 5 or 6 times. It would be wise to chop down 7 or 8 trees before the first night **

"Already didn't do that." I say to my self while laughing. " I guess I should go get some wood." I walk over to a tree and punch it 6 times. The log makes a popping sound and it appears on the ground in a smaller form. "That was easy." I say as I pick it up. "Only 8 more trees to go!" I sarcastically think to my self.

- 5 minutes later-

"Finally done." I look up at the sky and its already past midday. "Next time I see Charlotte, I will have to ask her about the short days. Now what do I do with this wood."

**After you collect the wood you need to turn it into planks. The planks can then be turned into sticks or a crafting table. A crafting table is just 4 planks and sticks are 2. A crafting table allows for more advanced crafting. **

"Alright, so how do I craft?" I grab a piece of wood and squeeze it in my hand.

-Plop-

It turns into 4 planks. "I guess I just have to squeeze and it transforms." I make a crafting table with 4 planks and 24 sticks. I place down the crafting table. It has 9 empty slots on the top. "I guess I just put the ingredients for the item I want to make on the top of this."

**You now want to make some basic tools with your crafting table. You can make wooden tools or you can make stone tools if you have cobble. A pickaxe is made with 3 of the material at the top and 2 sticks down the middle. An axe is made with 2 of the material on the top and one on the left or right. There is also 2 sticks down the middle. A shovel is created with …. (I'm to lazy to list all of these crafting recipes, so if you don't know them look them up. I know, I am so evil)**

I create wooden pickaxe. I go and grab 60 cobble before my pick breaks. I go back to my crafting table and craft a stone pickaxe, axe, shovel, hoe, and a sword. I also make a furnace. As I do this I notice how hungry I am. "When was the last time I ate?" I think back to before Herobrine brought me here. That steak that my mom made me was the last thing I ate, and that was almost 2 days ago. "Man I miss my home... I wonder if there is a way back. I want to see my parents again." I say on the verge of tears. I wipe them away and look at the sky. "Shit, its almost night, I need a house." I Make a 10 by 10 house. It a little big for my first house, but hey... I like my room. I make it 4 blocks high.

I walk outside and look around for some animals. I find a couple pigs, 1 cow and 2 sheep. I get 6 porkchops, 2 steak, 1 leather, and 2 wool. "Well fuck, All I needed was one more wool and I could have made a bed. Guess I am sleeping on the ground." I dig up about 32 sand. I walk back home. Again with the help of the book, I learn that smelting sand makes glass. I grab the glass out of the furnace and break the wood so I can put the windows in. I make a door which is just 6 wood in a door shape on the crafting table.

"Finally my house is done, and not a second to soon." I say as I see mobs all over outside. I walk in and grab 2 grass blocks and set them higher than the rest. "Well this is the best its going to get." I put my porkchops in the furnace. I wait until one cooks, then I grab it and eat it. It tastes like the best thing I have ever eaten. "Man I must have been really hungry." I take off my sweatshirt leaving me just in my black t-shirt. I use it as a pillow, luckily its not cold out. I start drifting into sleep until I hear a knock on the door."

"Is anyone home? Can you answer your door?" I hear a shy sounding voice say. I start looking up but I see purple eyes so I look back down. I try to ignore her because Charlotte told me to avoid her. "I know your scared, I wont hurt you I promise."

"That's not what Charlotte said, She says you will beat the shit out of me." I say starting to get up but still looking at the ground.

"I h-have another personality, If you look into my eyes I become very aggressive. Other than that I am really shy." She says. I want to look up to see if her face was showing whether she is lieing or not, But I know thats not a good idea.

"What do you want. Why are you at my door." I say looking up a little more but making sure not to look anywhere near her face. Shes wearing black shoes with black stockings. Shes got on a Short skirt and a jacket that goes up to her... Shit I almost looked at her face. I got to be more careful.

"I just want to talk, I-I Think your really cute." She says sounding really embarrassed while doing so. I agree to let her in. I go to open the door, but she teleports in. "I'm an enderman, I-I can teleport" she says as a slight blush appears on her... Damn it I am looking at her face again. But dang is she pretty. I cant tell her eye color because I haven't looked at her eyes.(Luckily for him) Her hair goes down to her lower back with her bangs a little past her chin. Shes got a hat on that has purple eyes on it.

"Whats an enderman? And whats up with your alter ego?" I say looking down the whole time.

"You don't know what an enderman is? A-are you a new prince?" She asks as she takes a seat on my makeshift bed.

"Charlotte asked the same thing, no I am not. I'm a human and I am new to this world. I know almost nothing except what I learned in this book." I say as I pull out the red book Charlotte gave me.

"Y-your Human? I've never seen a human before. Whats your name" She says standing up and walking around my house. "I-I like your house. Are you planing to stay here for long?"

"Yes I am planing to make this my house for as long as I am in Minecraftia. My name is Nick." I say admiring her from behind as she explores my house. Don't call me a creep, I would admire her when she is looking. But I would rather not get beat the shit out. "How can you teleport?"

"W-well like I said I am the princess of the enderman. Enderman can teleport. So I can teleport, Page 4 of that book should tell you about the mobs." I flip the pages to 4 and sure enough there it is

**Page 4: Mobs**

Minecraftia is full of many mobs, or monsters. There are hostile, Neutral and friendly ones. For nether mobs go to page 5.

Friendly Mobs:

Cow: Drops leather and Raw steak, It makes a mooing sound and is bred with wheat

Pigs: Drops porkchops. Makes an oink sound and is bred with carrots

Chickens: Drops Feathers and Raw Chicken. Makes a clucking sound and is bred with seeds and nether wart.

Sheep: Drops wool. Makes a baaa sound and is bred with wheat.

Neutral mobs:

Wolf: Doesn't drop anything. Bred with rotten flesh, can be tamed barks

Iron Golem: Protects Villages. Drops iron and roses. Strongest mob in Minecratia.

Hostile mobs:

Zombie: Human that was infected. Drops Rotten flesh. Makes a groan. Most common mob.

Skeleton: Animated Bones with a bow. Drops bones and arrows. Makes a clanking sound.

Enderman: Tall black mob that has the second most powerful punch of all the mobs. Drops enderpearls.

Spider: Huge black spider. Drops string and spider eyes. Makes a slurping noise.

"Wow there are lots of mobs." I say when I finished reading the page. "What is an enderpearl?"

"A-A enderpearl is what allows enderman and me to teleport. Theirs is part of them, While mine is on my n-necklace." She says pulling it out slightly. "I have to go, its almost day. Enderman burn in the daytime. It can't kill me, but it is still painful." She says she walks up to me. "Y-your really cute you know that?" I didn't notice earlier, but this girl is huge. She is skinny but she is at least 6'4. She leans down and kisses me quickly on the lips. She teleports to the door. "A-And this is to finish your bed." she says as she drops 3 wool on the ground and teleports away. I stand there shocked at her.

"Shes not at all like what Charlotte said." I say to my self. I walk over and grab the wool she dropped. "I'll have to thank her for the wool next time I see her." I walk over to the crafting table and make a bed. I destroy the 2 dirt blocks that was my makeshift bed and put in my new bed. I sit down in relieve. "This has been such a long day, And this bed is so comfy." I lay down and almost instantly fall asleep.

Yah! The fourth chapter is done. I decided, unlike Najee, to not make Andr a complete bitch. No offense to Najee, Its just I really like Andr. But no worries, Andr's bitchy side will come out in a later chapter. If you enjoy favorite and follow. Leave a review if you think there is something I could improve this story with. And until next time, Stay Awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Welcome back. I can't believe you guys! We are now up to 618 views, that is 200 views in one day. Your guys support is amazing, Thank you so much. We got 2 more reviews on the last chapter, which is also really great. Phoenix Champion:Thank you for your review. I love Najee's story (its my favorite fanfiction), Hes the reason I started writing. And I agree completely, If your reading this story you should know how to craft a shovel. If not, get your butt over to the wiki page. Jamailmckinzie: thank you for reviewing again. I can't wait to get more out for you. Hope you enjoy the Fifth chapter of Crazy Mob princesses.

**Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama **

_Chapter 5: Remember me?_

I wake up slowly. I open my eyes and hear a light snoring. "That's cute." I think to my self trying not to wake the sleeping person... Wait! Why is there a person in my bed. I jump out of my bed. "Who the fuck are you. What are you doing in my bed." I look around my house and see that my backpack has been rummaged through. I turn back the girl who is still rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. I think I have seen her before. Of course! She was from that mod Christian showed me. Realization hits me right then. "I'm in that stupid game He showed me."

"Hi." She says which knocks me out of my thoughts. She up out of the bed already. She doesn't even look tired anymore. "Your name is Nick right? I remember seeing you in one of my dreams. Where are you from? Are you another prince? Your really cute." She say very quickly. Dang she is a hyper girl.

"Yah it is nick, Your is cupa right? I saw you in a game I played. I am from another world." I say a lot slower but answering some of her questions.

"Not from this world?" she says looking confused. Her face lights up as she realizes "Your human! Oh my god! That is amazing. Have you met the other princesses or do I get you all to my self?"

"Nope, your a little late, I already met Charlotte and Andr." I say starting to look more at her appearance. How do I explain it... She is amazing. She is about 5'4. She has green Hoodie with a frowny face on the hood of it. She has orange hair with bangs that go down to her boobs. Shes got orange eyes, and in general is really Cute. "How did you learn my name?"

"Aww, I was really hoping I wouldn't have any competition. Guess I will just have to get you to fall in love with me and not those other girls." She says starting to walk towards me. "Herobrine came to me in my dream and told me a guy named Nick was coming soon. I kind of guessed it was was you and I was right." I take a step back because she is getting really close. -BOOM- She jumps and lands on her butt.

"Whats wrong, its just a little thunder. Are you scared of thunderstorms?" I say while laughing and reaching a hand down. She takes it and I pull her up. I pull my hand back but she just squeezes harder. She looks terrified.

"Its not that I'm scared of thunder. Has Andr told you about her other personality?" I tell her that she did. "The same thing happens, just I wont beat you up. Instead I blow up after fucking you. I really like you so I would rather not let that happen."

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure your the first girl here that doesn't want to have sex with me as soon as they saw me." I say relieved. She looks down and when she looks back up, her eyes seem to have a little lust in them.

"I never said that. I just can control my self better than the rest of the princesses... At least in this form." I ask her what she means. "I look completely different when I get hit by lightning. Like I look older, My hair changes blue, my boobs become huge, And my sweatshirt becomes a darker green. My personality is also completely different. I love blowing stuff up, I can't control my urges, And I will pick a fight over almost everything."

"Wow, She.. I guess you sound really hot but dangerous." I say So she is nice, reserved and cute in her normal form. And in her Charged form she is Dangerous, Explosive, and Hot. Why can't there be any in between? It would be awesome if she was really hot, but Not explosive and Dangerous.

"I Guess you could say that. I don't really like to go into that form very much." She says with a slight blush on her face. "So what are we going to do during this thunderstorm?"

"I am going mining." I say hoping she doesn't ask to come with.

"Can I stay with you at your house? A-At least until the storm ends." She says hiding in her sweatshirt more than before.

"Of course Cupa, Make your self at home. You can sleep in my bed if you get tired. I probably will be back at nightfall. The storm should be done by then." I go to my crafting table and make 2 chests. (He has read a bit more of the book, he is becoming pretty good at this.) I place them down in a corner and put in a couple porkchops. I keep 2 porkchops and a piece of steak. "If you get hungry there is some porkchops in the chest. She walks up and give me a hug.

"Thank you so much, you are very generous. I will have to bring you to the creeper kingdom sometime to repay you." She reaches up and give me a kiss on the cheek. Her face is almost as red as redstone now. She buries her face in my chest.

"You should stop hiding your face so much, its way to cute for that." Saying that makes her lift her face of my chest a bit, but its even redder. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. "I have to go, I need to go mining." She lets go and turns quickly.

"O-OK, Stay safe, I don't want you to die." She won't even look at me anymore. I say bye and walk out the door. "I can't believe he kissed me." I hear her mumble. (The other girls are going to be pissed at Cupa XD) I walk about 50 blocks when I see a cave entrance.

"Sweet, I didn't even have to go that far." I run into the cave, but I am already drenched. I take off my shirt and hang it on a rock near the entrance. "I will just have to pick that up on the way back up." I see some coal on the wall, so I grab it. I get 24 coal. I pull one out and put it on a stick. It instantly catches on fire. "Just don't question the logic in this world." I think to my self. I start going farther down the cave. It goes really far down. About an hour pasts and I found a stack plus 24 iron. I got 2 stacks of coal, I also found 16 gold, 48 redstone, 30 lapiz, and I get over 4 stacks of cobble. I keep exploring the cave though, because I am looking for diamonds. I look around the cave a bit more but do not see any. "This stupid cave doesn't have any diamonds."

"This stupid cave is my home." I hear a voice say from behind me. I look back to see a wall. " Look up idiot." I look up and see the hottest girl I have ever seen. Her whole body is toned and is pale white. She has gray hair that is in a pony tail going down to her lower back. She has gray eyes. She is wearing a super short skirt and a vest that zips from the top to the bottom. She has it barely zipped down, so Her D cup boobs are almost falling out. She has a gray hat on With a skeleton face on it. She has a bow drawn pointed at me. "Who are you, and why are you in my cave."

"I am Nick Sanders, And I was mining. I didn't know you lived here." I say pulling out my sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." I throw my sword and as soon as I do, she shoots me in the leg. It flys harmlessly past her head but can be heard hitting flesh. "I told you not to, your lucky I didn't kill you." I am on the ground holding my leg.

"AHHH... Look behind you, you bitch." I say pain clearly in my voice. She turns around and sees the zombie who was about to bite her. She turns around and looks back at me.

"Y-You saved me? Even after I threatened you?" She jumps down and runs up to me. She grabbed the arrow and broke one end off. She pulls it out the other way. I start losing conscience from blood loss. "I am so sorry, Drink this. She pulls a bottle out of her pack on her back. She brings it to my lips, but I already am out to much to drink it. "Guess I am forcing you to drink it. Lucky me!"

She takes a drink of the substance. She presses her lips against mine. Her lips have no warmth. Maybe its my almost unconsciousness, but her lips felt almost lifeless. She pushes the liquid into my mouth, which I swallow. I instantly feel a relieve in my body. I completely pass out.

Awesome! So he met 2 new princesses today. One broke into his house, and the other almost killed him! I feel like he isn't going to be back before night. Cupa is going to be so worried. Will this mysterious skeleton girl be a friend or foe? Again thank you for all the support. Review so I can improve the story. Favorite and follow so you can read more about Nick and his crazy adventure. Until next time, Stay Awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, welcome back. We hit 1000 views today! Thank you to everyone who favorited, Followed, and reviewed on the last chapter. Jamailmckinzie: Thank you so much for your third review. Your a huge supporter of this story and I am so grateful for that. I was only going to make him meet one princess, but I thought he was getting it to easy. Had to add some challenges XD. Kirby Alen Xhajram: Thank you for your review and I am happy your enjoying the story. I'm aware that diamond and redstone spawn at the same level, But you don't find diamonds in every cave. He found one with none. Hope you have a merry Christmas too. Dante: thank you for your review, I am happy your enjoying my story. XxXGrayXxX: That's great that you think this stories awesome, but I won't be able to post as much as I want. With school and sports, I'm just to busy. I'd say expect a chapter at least once a week. Sorry for the long intro, and thank you all for all your support. Hope you all enjoy the 6th chapter of Crazy Mob Princesses.

**Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama**

_Chapter 6: Close Calls_

I awake lying flat on my back. "Ugh, what happened." I say groaning. There is a sharp pain in my leg. I look down at it. There is a hole through my leg. I start getting up, and notice that it can fully support my weight. "How is that even possible?" I think. Everything comes back in a flash. "Oh yah, that Skelly bitch shot me."

"She thought you where attacking her. She was just trying to stay alive." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see that same man who was at my house when I was brought here. "I can't believe you were doing so well in Minecraftia. Your determined to stay alive."

"You said were! Am I dead?"

"No, you just passed out from the arrow. I brought your here." He says "How are you enjoying my little game?" He chuckles which sounds more like thunder.

"Why the fuck did you bring me to this world. I am trapped in a world made out of blocks and filled with girls with multiple personalities that all want to have sex with me. That's not very much of a game."

"Its gets boring in this world, So I do whatever I want. And I am having a lot of fun with this. But as an added twist, the only way you can get home is to get a gift from each princess. You will be stuck here until you do." He says as he fades away.

I wake up in a bed. I shoot up into a sitting position. My leg is where I got shot is covered In bandages. I groan in pain. "Lay back down, your leg isn't fully healed yet." A voice to my right says. "I'm so sorry, I thought you where attacking me. Did you have a dream, you where mumbling in your sleep?" She moves to my leg and starts undoing some bandages.

"Yah I had a dream about... Actually I don't remember what it was about." And that was the truth. I was slowly forgetting everything about the dream. All I remember is that I have to get a gift from each princess. "You are Skelly, The skeleton princess Right?"

"Yes, how did you know that."

"Charlotte told me about you." I feel a sharp pain in my leg. "Ouch!" I look down at my leg and see that she had lightly bit me. "What was that for." I become aware of the other pains in my body. It feels like someone bit my face multiple times. "How many times did you bite me?"

"Sorry, When I was giving you the potion, I kissed you. It tasted so good that I wanted to try biting you. I guess I went a little overboard." She says blushing. "If it helps, you taste really good. What kind of mob are you?"

"My god, why do you princesses keep asking me that. I Am a human. Not a mob." I say with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Y-Your human? I've never seen one before. That is why you tasted so good." She says looking very happy. " Other than Charlotte, have you meet any of the others?"

"I have met Charlotte, Andr, Cupa, and you. How long have I been out." She tell me that I have been out for 2 days. She says it with slight disappointment in her voice. "Two Days! I told Cupa that I would be back before nightfall!" I try getting up, but she pushes me down.

"You can't get up yet, your wound is not healed yet. The earliest you can leave is tomorrow morning." She tells me. "So your stuck with me till your better." She say lustfully. She starts climbing onto me. "You do know that your the hottest guy in Minecraftia. And I have you all to my self."

"Get off of me." I say. "If I can't move, I need you to go tell cupa that I am OK. She should be at my house, which is near the entrance to this cave." She get off of me. "I don't want her to worry about me."

"Fine, But only if you promise to kiss me when I get back. I don't want to have sex...yet." I agree. She walks to a chest on the other side of the room and grabs a bow and arrows. "I will be back in a little, Don't move hot stuff." She giggles and walks out the door.

Thank god she left. I look around a bit more and see that I am still in the cave. It is really modified though. I'm in the middle of a huge room filled with chests, painting, beds, and all sorts of other things. There is a entrance straight in front of me and a small one to my right. I hear a slurping sound from the right one. "Hopefully whatever that is doesn't come through." I think to my self. I check my pockets. I have my phone. "Why did I not check this before?" I unlock it and see that there is nothing on there except songs. I open it up and see only songs that are related to minecraft. I put on -The Miner- By: Antvenom. I have never heard it but it sounds cool. I find out that its a parody of -The Fighter- By: Gym Class Heroes.

I listen to that and a couple other till I hear the slurping sound. It slowly starts getting louder and more frequent. I put my phone back in my pocket. A spider appears out of the hole. It crawls across the room. It goes to the other side of me. It stops about 5 feet away from me. It just sits there and stares at me. "Charlotte? Is that you." The spider starts transforming into her little girl form.

"Yah its me cutie. My sister wanted to meet you." She says. I ask her where her sister is, when another spider jumps onto my back. It crawls around and lands on my chest. This spider is different than Charlotte. It is blue and smaller. It starts transforming like Charlotte. She is looks younger than her sister. She is wearing a short blue skirt and a blue jacket. Her hair is short and purple. She is pale and has red eyes.

"Hi my name is Widow, I am the princess of the cave spiders." She says excited. "Your the human my sister has been telling me about. You smell really good. Can I have try a bite?"

"No! You know That if you bite him he might die. Nick. This is my sister. She gets a little excited when she is in caves." Charlotte says While trying to pull Widow off.

"But I just want to take a small bite. I won't give him any poison. I promise." She doesn't wait for a response. She reaches down and bites me in my neck. "He tastes so good!." She takes a second bite.

"Ok, you've had a taste now leave him alone." Charlotte says pulling her off of me. I start to feel sleepy. My eyelids are starting to stoop lower.

"Oh whoops, I might have gave him a bit of poison that second bite." She says backing up a little. Charlotte starts chastising her sister. I slip into unconsciousness. What is up with these girls knocking me out?

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Like I said, I probably will only be able to post once a week. I made a reference to Antvenom's song because I was listening to it while writing this story. If you enjoy Follow and subscribe to this story. If you think you know something that could be improved in this story, just leave a review. Again I want to say thank you all for the support you have shown. Until Next time, Stay Awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

ey guys, Welcome back. I am so sorry for not posting as often. I have been so busy lately. On another note, we hit 2000 views today! Your guys support is amazing. We are up to 15 reviews which have helped me so much. Kirby Alen Xhajram: Thank you for another review. I'm happy you are liking the story so far. Herobrine is far from done. (Laughing evilly) As for the pairing, He is going to have some type of relationship with most of the girls. Jamailmckinzie: Thank you for your fourth Review! Your the biggest supporter of the story so far. Thank you so much. Like I said early I am really sorry for the wait. Dgreen20: Thank you for your review. I know some of my spelling is wrong. I'm not perfect. Anyways, Here is the Seventh chapter of Crazy Mob Princesses.

**Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama**

_Chapter 7: Worried_

(The POV will be changed for this chapter, it will switch back to Nicks next chapter. This is happening the morning after Nick went mining.)

-Cupa's POV-

I wake up with a slight yawn. I sit up and look around. I am in this decent sized house. I remember that its Nick's house. I jump out of the bed quickly. Nick! He should be back by now. I look around again and see a person in another bed a couple blocks away. "Thank Notch, He is safe. I should make him something to eat. It will at least make up a little for him letting me stay in his home. I look through his chests. He has a couple porkchops, 2 steak, and one egg. "I'll make him an omelet." I put the egg in the stove. I go to is crafting table and make some bowls.

As I pull the egg out, he starts moving in the bed. "Got to hurry." I put it in the bowl and place the bowl on the table. I make a plate and put a steak on it. I put it next to the bowl. "There perfect, he will love it." He starts getting up. Wait, I don't remember him being so small.

"Hey Cupa, hows it going." I hear a familiar voice. It's the spider princess, Charlotte.

"What are you doing here Charlotte, Where is Nick?" I ask her Searching for him. I really hope I didn't make this dinner in vain.

"I wanted to see Nick again. When I got here I thought you where him in the bed. It was still light out so I just went to bed. What are you doing in his house." She asks. I blush slightly.

"Nick let me stay at his house till the thunderstorm ends. He told me he would be back before nightfall." I tell her worried. I hope he is OK, I think to my self.

"Well, the thunderstorm is over, so leave. I want Nick to my self tonight." She says as she sits down and starts eating the food. I pull her away from it.

"That's for Nick. I made it to thank him for letting me stay in his house." She looks at me with a scold.

"Well he isn't here so I'm going to eat it. I haven't eaten since yesterday." She sits back down and starts eating the egg. I guess I haven't eaten since yesterday either. I sit down next to her. I start nibbling on the steak. Once we finish she leans back in the chair. "That was good, did you make that?"

"Yah I did, I just really wanted to make it up to him. I think I'm going to bring him to the creeper kingdom sometime." I tell her. I stand up and walk towards the door. "I'm going to go find him." She sighs and starts getting up.

"I really want him tonight, so I will too." We walk out the house together. "You look around on the surface. I'll look in the caves. I have to go see my sister anyways." I say bye. As she is walking away, She turns around and says "I've already decided I want him to become my prince. I will have to fight If you get any ideas."

I blush even more. "He's not even that good looking." Who am I kidding he is insanely good looking.

"Whatever, easier for me. I already will probably have to compete with that Skelly bitch." She says while starting to walk off.

"I thought you guys were friends?" I ask her. She says that she is, but she is going to try to take Nick. "OK well I am going to look for Nick. Bye." She says bye and leaves to the left of where He went. "I don't want her getting to Nick before me." I think to my self. I head off in the direction Nick went. "Nick, I hope your Ok."

Hey guys hope you liked this little filler chapter. I felt like if I just kept going, the story would feel like you were missing a part of the story. As you could tell, These girls are willing to fight for Nick. Sorry it's so short. I just really want to get at least a chapter a week. I promise the next chapter will be extra big... So look forward to that. If you enjoy this story like and favorite. If you think you have an idea of what I could improve, leave a review. Just to make sure you guys understand, Thank you all so much for all the support. Without it, I probably wouldn't have kept writing. I was very skeptical at the beginning. But now I look forward to writing for you guys. Hope you enjoyed And as always, Stay Awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guy welcome back. As I promised, this chapter will be the longest so far. Probably double the length of the rest. Jamailmckinzie: Thank you for yet another review. I know no one is rushing me, its just that I hate making you guys wait. If I could, I would post a chapter everyday. But alas I have other things going on in my life. Hope you all enjoy the 8th chapter (Dang, we are getting pretty far in this story.) of Crazy mob Princesses.

**Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama**

_Chapter 8: Charged_

(This is back in Nick's POV)

"Ugh." I groan as I start waking up. "What happened." I sit up from the bed I am in.

"Oh, good your up. Widow knocked you out with her poison." A voice to my right says. I look over and see Skelly and Charlotte sitting in 2 chairs. "You have been out for another day. I couldn't find Cupa, but Charlotte says she should be here soon."

"Where is Widow." I ask. Charlotte tells me that she is in the other room crying. "Why is she crying?"

"She is sad because she hurt you. She really likes you." Charlotte says. "She better watch out though, you are mine." She says while Staring at Skelly with a hint of anger. I wonder if Skelly likes me to. Shes really gorgeous. What am I thinking! I need to get back, not start developing feelings for these girls.

I start getting up but Skelly pushes me back down. " You haven't healed enough to start walking around. Stay in bed."

"I can't just stay in this bed for the rest of my life. I need to start moving around." I get up going against Skelly's protests. I walk over to a door slowly so I don't hurt my self anymore. " Is she in here." Charlotte nods. I open the door to a black room. "Widow?

"W-What do you want." She sniffling a bit like she just stopped crying.

"Its me Nick, I just want to talk."

"N-Nick? You want to talk to me after I hurt you?" She looks towards me.

"Of course, you didn't mean to hurt me right? It was an accident."

"I guess so." She says. She suddenly jumps up. "OK, What did you want to talk about."

"Well what mob are you." I ask her.

"I am the princess of the Cave spiders. We are smaller than Charlotte's spiders, But we have venom." She says proudly. "Can I have a piggy back ride?"

"Sure, lets go back in the other room." She agrees. We walk in to Skelly and Charlotte staring at each other.

"Nick!" they both say at the same time. "Hey Don't Copy me! Stop it!" She both stop talking and just stare at each other again.

"What happened between you two?" I ask. They ignore me and just keep staring. Charlotte stands up while never taking her eyes off of Skelly.

"Widow get off of him." She reluctantly gets off of me. Charlotte comes right up to me and shoves me to the ground. She jumps on top of me and starts rubbing up against me. She starts forcing her tongue in my mouth. Her hand snakes down and pulls at my shorts. It must be night again. Right then we all hear a huge explosion. The wall to our left explodes. Widow and Skelly get blown off of their feet.

"Get the fuck off of him you bitch." a voice says through the smoke. Cupa comes out looking pissed and walks towards Charlotte. She looks completely different. Her sweatshirt is a darker green. Her hair is a blue color. Her boobs are now C cup. She looks at least 27 now. Oh yah, This is her charged form that she told me about. "He is mine."

"Yah right, like I would let someone like you have him." She shoots webs from her hands. They hit Cupa straight in the chest. The webs trap her hands against her chest. She tries to pull her hands away, but the webs are to strong. She starts hissing, Then she blows up. The cobwebs are gone but she is fine. She runs up to Charlotte and hits her hard in the face. There is a little explosion propelling her fist. Charlotte goes flying across the room. Charlotte gets up. She leans over and spits out some blood. "Your a lot stronger in this form. But not strong enough." Charlotte Shoots more webs at Cupa's feet. Cupa steps to the left.

"I am way stronger than you." Cupa runs at Charlotte with explosions propelling her. She punches at Charlotte with her right hand. Charlotte moves her head out of the way and knees Cupa in the stomach. Cupa looks like she barely felt it. She uppercuts with her right hand sending Charlotte flying. Charlotte gets up quickly and shoots webs at Cupa's feet again. This time they hit. Cupa tries pulling her feet out. She gets the right one out, but right before she can get the other out, Charlotte shoots her again. She keeps hitting her with web. Cupa is just a huge cocoon. Charlotte walks over.

"Like I said, your not strong enough. Now I just have to finish you off." Charlotte hits the cocoon repeatedly.

"Why doesn't she just use explosions to get out again?" I ask Skelly.

"She can only use her explosions to a certain extent. She should have more. I don't know why she isn't using it." Skelly explains. Right as Skelly finishes saying that, We hear a hiss. There is a sudden explosion. It sends Charlotte flying away. Skelly, Widow, and me all get blown off our feet. I sit up and look at where Cupa was. There is a big crater. In the middle is Cupa in her regular form. She is passed out. I stand up and look at Charlotte. She must of hit her head on the wall, cause she is out too. I walk over to Cupa and pick her up. "That is what she probably was waiting for." Skelly says from behind.

"Can you heal her?" She tells me she can. "Great. You have any food I could make something to eat."

"Yah the kitchen is over there." She points towards a door. "Why not make it for everyone." I agree. I walk in the door and see a decent sized room. There are 8 furnaces lining the opposite wall. There are chests on the other 3 walls. I look through the chests and see she has almost everything. I put in 5 steaks. I also make 2 pumpkin pies. I grab everything and walk back in. Skelly is by a bed. In the bed is Cupa who looks like she just woke up. Charlotte is out in a bed next to Cupa. Widow is sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Food is done!" I announce. Cupa's head pops up quickly.

"Nick! I'm so sorry you saw me like that. There was a lightning storm and I couldn't find any cover." She says sounding slightly ashamed.

"Its fine, I am actually happy I was able to see your other personality at least once. I'll make sure to keep you out of storms though." I say laughing. She gets out of the bed. She runs over and give me a hug.

"You worried me so much. I woke up and you were gone. I made you food to repay you." She says blushing slightly.

"Well now I've made you food." I hand her a plate with the steak on it. I also hand a plate to Skelly and Widow. I place Charlotte's next to her bed. I sit down next to Skelly and start eating. Cupa scoots on the other side of me. Widow sits behind me. "Hope you guys enjoy."

They all start eating. Charlotte wakes up a couple minutes after. She apologizes for being so aggressive. She says that it was the night that made her like that. We all accept her apology. Cupa also says sorry to Charlotte for attacking her. Charlotte sits down near me, but keeping her distance from Cupa. "So, Cupa why did you you use such a large explosion? Couldn't you have used smaller ones." I ask.

"She had me completely covered in webs. They where to strong, that was the only way I was getting out." She explains. "Her webs are a lot stronger than they look."

"Your explosions are impressive too." Charlotte says quietly. Cupa says thanks to the complement. We all finish our food with no other words.

"Well, I need to get back soon. I have to check on my house." I stand up. "How do I get back?" Cupa volunteers to lead me. Before we leave Skelly and Charlotte run up and give me a hug. Skelly give me a kiss on the cheek while Charlotte kisses me on the lips. They back up staring at each other again. Charlotte has a smile on her face. "Now. You two don't hurt each other."

"No promises." Skelly says.

"If either of you hurt each other, I will never notice the one that started it ever again." Both of them let out of a groan.

"Lets go Widow, I don't want to be stuck here with Skelly bitch." Charlotte says walking through the door her and her sister came in. Widow says bye to every one and follows her.

"Do you care if I come with you guys? I don't want to stay by my self." I say thats fine and Cupa reluctantly says yes. Skelly runs up and hugs me again. She lets go but grabs my hand.

"What are you doing." I ask her. She says it makes her feel more comfortable. I allow her to keep holding it. Cupa looks extremely jealous now. "You can jump on my back if you want." She squeals in excitement. She jumps up quickly, almost knocking down in surprise. Skelly leads us to the entrance of the cave. "Thank you Skelly, I never would have found my way out." She says its no problem.

"Do you mind if I stick with you for a bit longer?"

"Of course not. You can come with me anytime." Cupa looks at me "You Can you Cupa." That makes her happy. She hugs me from my back, almost choking me in the process. "So what do you want to do?"

"Do you have anything you have to do?" Skelly asks. I tell her that I need to set up a farm. " Sounds like we have a plan." We Start walking towards my house. We pick up some seeds on the way. We break through the tree line to see my house burning. I set Cupa down and run to it. Before my house is a sign. It reads:

**I felt like you were making to much progress. Also I increased the amount of hostile mobs that will attack you. Have Fun. **

**From: The one and only, Herobrine**

"H-Herobrine did this?" Skelly and Cupa say at the same time.

"Yah he is the one who brought me here, How do you know him?" I ask.

"Our god is Notch. Notch has an evil brother, Which is Herobrine. He is almost as strong as Notch. He was supposed to be banned to the nether. Why is he doing this to you?" Skelly explains to me. Well fuck, I have a god like person screwing with me. I am in some trouble.

" I Don't know, Hes been messing with me since I got here. He said he was bored"

"B-Be careful, He has destroyed whole species of mobs when he was bored. I-I don't want you to get hurt." She says blushing. I was about to say something when a explosion blows us off of our feet. I get up first. I help Cupa and Skelly up. We walk over to the crater that formed. In it was a unconscious girl dressed in orange. She had orange and yellow rods next to her. Next to her is another sign.

**She started attacking me, so she is your problem now. She is really short tempered, Have fun. **

**From: Herobrine again. **

Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. This is the longest chapter so far. Herobrine is adding 2 new twists to the adventure. Who is this new girl. Is she friendly or an enemy. If you enjoyed, follow and subscribe. If you feel like there is something you think I could improve on, leave a review. Also I was wondering how my fight scene was. It was the first one I've ever wrote. Until next time, Stay Awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys welcome back. We hit 3000 views today which is great. Jamailmckinzie: Thank you again for another review. That is your sixth one so far. Your support with everyone else keeps this story going. I'm happy your enjoying the story. I like that kind of review. Its straight to the point. Sabere Commander: Thank you for your review. As for your question... You will have to stick around to find out. On that topic, Should I put a lemon or 2 into this story. It wont be for a long time, but I would like to know what you guys think. Hope you enjoy the third chapter of Crazy Mob Princesses.

**Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama**

_Chapter 9: Blazette_

"Well fuck Herobrine." I say. He burned my house down. He left me with this girl in a red bikini. She has orange rods laying all around her. She has yellow and red gloves that go to her elbows. She is wearing the same color shin guards that attach to her shoes. She has yellow hair. She has white and red things in her hair like the rest of the girls. I think they are supposed to be eyes. She is laying. In the middle of a crater.

"We should go help her." Cupa says.

"I don't like her, she is hot-headed." Skelly says.

"You know her?" I ask.

"Yah she is the princess of the blazes, Blazette. She is from the nether." Skelly explains. I tell her we still have to help her. She agrees but stays where she was. "You can help her, get your ass scorched." I start walking down the crater with Cupa on my back. We get down to her. I set Cupa down and kneel next to her. I place my hand on her wrist to check her pulse. As soon as I touch her, I pull back in pain.

"What's wrong Nick!" Cupa says sounding worried.

"I'm Fine, Shes Hot." That earns me a slap from Cupa. " No I mean like she is actually hot, touch her." She does and pulls back like I did. She says sorry. I pull out a piece of wool from my backpack. I rip it up and use it to pick her up. As I am picking her up she stirs. She looks confused, then she looks angry. She sends me flying back with a fireball to the chest. I grunt as I hit the ground.

"Why the fuck where you carrying me. Where is this place." Blazette says. When she hit me, I dropped her. She gets up but grunts in pain.

"I was trying to help you. You are in the Over world. Herobrine sent you here after you fought him." I say slightly in pain. " You didn't have to be a bitch and hit me with a fireball."

"Fuck you, You shouldn't have picked me up without permission. I now give you permission to pick me up." She say holding her hand out expecting me to pick her up.

"Screw that. Your being a bitch, so you can walk like one. It's called being nice, Learn about it." I walk out of the crater. Skelly is sitting on a stump laughing.

"I told you you would get burned." Skelly says. I ignore her and walk off to a river near us. I take off my ruined shirt. I grab another piece of wool and make a towel of sorts. I take off the rest of my cloth and cover up with the towel. I walk into the water. Its slightly cold but it feels nice. I look back and see Skelly with big eyes staring.

"What are you staring at?" I ask her.

"Y-Your really hot, you should go shirtless more often." She says. "Can I join you?"

"Yah sure. You will have to make a towel out of wool." I reply. She thanks me and walks to my backpack. She grabs a piece of wool and makes a towel. She sets it on a log near the river. She strips and comes in without the towel. My jaw drops. She looks amazing.

"Enjoying the view?" She says giggling. I quickly look the other way while saying sorry. "It's fine, I-I actually like you looking at me." She says blushing. She pulls me closer to her. She kisses me on the lips again. I wasn't wrong, she is cold.

I pull away from the kiss. "Your lips are really cold why is that."

"I am undead. My body is cold and I crave flesh." She says backing up slightly.

"If you crave flesh, then why don't you eat me? You could overpower me easily." I say with fear creeping into my voice.

"I really like you, So I hold back the urges. It is a lot harder now that I've had a taste of you, but I will manage." She says as she pulls me into another kiss. Her tongue tries entering my mouth. I allow it. She pulls me closer. She pulls away from the kiss. "I really want you right now. Please I've never been with a guy." She says with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Uh I-I don't know, We haven't known each other for very long and I think w-we should wait until we get closer." I say stuttering.

"That means you would?" She says smiling.

"I-I mean, your really pretty. I don't really know y-you very well. Like I said, maybe if we got closer." I say still stuttering.

She hugs me really tightly. "Yah! I can't wait!" She gets out of the river and wraps herself in a towel. She makes another one for her hair. "We should get back to Cupa and Flame Bitch."

"I agree. You really don't like her do you."

"Like I said, She is hot-headed like you saw. Also watch out, she will try fucking you first chance she gets. Her insides will burn you."

"Good to know. Lets hurry." She agrees. I put all of my cloth on that weren't burned when Blazette hit me with the fireball. That leaves me without a shirt. Skelly hasn't even put anything on yet because she was staring at me "Enjoying the view." I say laughing. She blushes and turns away. I look away so she can get changed. "Are you done yet?"

"I don't know, you will have to look to find out." I turn around to see her in only her vest and panties. She giggles as I turn back around. "You know you can look at me while I am changing, I don't mind."

"It bothers me though, I barely know you." She finishes dressing and we walk back to the crater.

Blazette is sitting on a log next to Cupa"Did you guys go fuck or something?" Blazette says as we walk towards her.

"No, I jumped in the river because I had burns on my chest." I say sourly.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were hero Dick." She says looking down. I laugh slightly.

"Hero Dick? That fits him." That gets a laugh out of everyone. I sit on a log across from Blazette and Cupa. Skelly sits next to me. All three girls are staring at me. "What are you all looking at?"

"You Should go shirtless more often." They all say at the same time.

"Well I don't have any other shirts, so I guess I am for a bit." I say. All of their eyes light up after hearing that.

"You know my name, but what is yours Hot stuff." Blazette says seductively. Skelly looks at Her angrily. Blazette returns the glare.

"My names Nick. You and Skelly don't get along to well do you?" I ask.

"Shes to cold for me. I like stuff hot... Like you." She says not breaking her glare.

"She is a bitch to everyone and too hot." Skelly says looking towards me. "Anyways I have go, my dad wants me to come back to the Skeleton Kingdom."

"Wait who is your dad?" I ask

"He's the Skeleton King. He rules over all normal skeletons." Skelly explains. "The only skeletons he doesn't control are the Wither, But we have an alliance with them." She walks over and give me a hug. She pulls me into a kiss. When she pulls away she smirks at Blazette. She says bye to me and cupa and leaves.

"What a bitch, I can't believe you kissed her." Blazette says angrily.

"She is only mean to you. Maybe if you were nicer, she would be nice to you." Cupa says from behind. "And Nick, Why don't I get kisses?" She says blushing

"You've never asked." I say. She blushes even more from me saying this.

"C-Can I have a kiss then?" She says quietly. I peck her on the forehead. "That's not what I meant!" she says pouting.

"Well thats all your getting for now, lets go home." I say laughing.

"Don't I get one too Hottie? Blazette says seductively. I ignore her and walk away. "Hey! You can't just ignore me."

"Already did." I pull out my axe and start cutting down some trees.

"What are you doing nick? Cupa says from behind me.

"Well Hero Dick destroyed my house, I need a new one." I reply to Cupa. "Here you guys can help." I put down a crafting table and make 2 more iron axes. Cupa happily accepts it. Blazette just stares at it.

"Why would I help you with that?" She says sounding mad.

"One, you need somewhere to live. I was going to offer for you to stay here after we finished. Second, Herobrine says I'm stuck with you. So until your back in the nether, your not royalty. If you want to stay alive, you have to work." She stays in her spot for another minute or two.

"Fine. I'll help you, but only because I need somewhere to live." She grabs the axe and walks off. She starts chopping wood about 20 blocks away from me and Cupa. I start chopping trees down. I look over at Cupa and see she looks sad

"What's wrong? Are you still sad about the kiss?" She nods. "Don't worry, Skelly is just rushing into a relationship. I want to take it slow." I plant another kiss on her forehead. She brightens up a bit.

"Thanks Nick, Your the best." She hugs me.

"We probably should get back to work, before Blazette get angry again." She agrees and giggles. We start chopping wood again. We all get about 2 stacks of wood each. We build a house a little bit bigger than the last one. This one is two stories. It has a kitchen, a living room and a dining room on the bottom floor. On the top are 4 bedrooms. One for each of us, and a guest room. "This looks pretty good."

"Yah, your a pretty good builder Nick." Cupa says.

"It's Not complete shit." Blazette says.

"I'll take that as a complement. We only have enough wool for 2 beds, so someone will have to share. I think You two sh-"

"I'm not sleeping by either of you. I will take one of the beds." Blazette says cutting me off."

"Alright then? I guess I'll sleep on the ground. Cupa you can have the bed." I say glaring at Blazette. She just waves me off and walks to her room.

"Y-You can sleep in the bed with me if you want. It would help me sleep." Cupa says quietly.

"If it comforts you, of course. If your uncomfortable with it, I can sleep on the ground." I say. She says it will be fine. We walk inside and go to the other room. I lay down.

"C-Can I get more comfortable?" I say of course. She pulls her sweatshirt off. She is only in her panties and a light green shirt. She lays next to me. I try to give her as much room as possible. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me close. "Thank you for everything."

"I-Its nothing, I just want to help my friends." She smiles and drifts off to sleep. I can't believe this all is happening. How will I get gifts from all of the girls? That is the last thing I think about before I also fall asleep.

Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Well Blazette is a bitch, I felt like all these girls were really nice. There needed to be one that wasn't. As a small Christmas gift, I made this the longest chapter so far. Anyhow, If you enjoyed Follow and favorite. If you think I could improve anything leave a review. Also if there are any Artists out there. I would like a picture of All the girls that were introduced so far with nick in a picture. I want to make it the cover photo. If your interested just Pm a Merry Christmas and a happy New Years. And until next time, Stay Awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys welcome back! Its great to be writing again. My laptop broke over Christmas break. So I had no way to write. I should be getting a new one next week, But until then I only will be able to write at school or use a friends laptop. **Jamailmckinzie: **Thank you so much for another review. Your up to seven now. I Think the development is needed. As for the lemons, There will be some. I just don't want to make a story where our hero has sex with every girl he sees. If you want a story like that check out A Collection of Mob Talker Love Stories. Kirby Alen Xhajram: Thank you for your Third review 1. As you can see, I liked that idea. Thanks for the suggestion. 2. That was just a small little thing, I think Blazette will be the only one using that name. I will think about using HeroBitch though. 3. Spelling errors are expected like you said. 4. There most likely will be more than 2. MisiekPL: Thank you for your review. I am happy your enjoying my story. some random guy: Thank you for your review. If you asked me that near the beginning of the story, I probably would have changed him. Hope you stick with the story. Sorry for the long intro. Hope you enjoy the tenth Chapter of Crazy Mob princesses. **

**Kureijī Bōto Ohimesama**

_**Chapter 10: New goal**_

I wake up in the early morning. I try getting up but feel something on me. I look over and see Cupa sleeping. She has me in a tight hug. "Shes even cuter while sleeping." I slip out from her arms. I walk downstairs into the kitchen. I look in the one of the chests and see that we only have 5 raw steak, And some seeds. "Well I guess we are having steak for breakfast." I grab 3 of them and put in the furnace. I grab them and put them on 3 plates. I put the plates on the table in the dining room.

"What are we eating?" I hear from behind me.

"Steak." I reply without looking

"But, I don't like steak! Make me something else." I hear the voice complain. Great, just who I needed to wake up too.

"Shut up Blazette, We don't have anything else. I have to go hunting after." She says something under her breath, but she sits down. She looks at the steak in disgust. "Whats wrong with it?"

"You didn't cook it enough." Her hand ignites. She starts shooting fire at the steak.

"Are you stupid! Your going to burn down the house." I grab a bucket of water and bring it over. She sees it and falls over in her chair.

"G-Get that away from me." She says whimpering slightly.

"Oh, your scared of water?"

"Yah, I-I am made out of fire. W-Water puts out fire." I grin at this.

"Good to know." I laugh and put the water away. "Don't use fire in the house again, If you want it more cooked, ill put it in the furnace again." I say strictly.

"OK, Just keep that w-water away from me." She says getting up. She sits back in her chair. "Put this in the furnace, It needs to be hotter." She says with a little more confidence. I grab her plate and put the steak in the furnace. It finishes and I bring it back over. "T-Thanks." She says quietly.

"Your actually being nice? That's a first." She looks at me with an angry glare. Cupa walks in. "Oh hey Cupa, Did you sleep well?" She Blushes slightly.

"Y-Yeah. What are we eating?" I tell her steak. "Yay! I love steak." She runs over to the table and starts destroying her steak. I laugh.

"At least someone is happy with my cooking." I say looking over at Blazette. She lights her hand up again. "It was a joke Cool down." I laugh to my self at that little joke. "Hey Cupa you want t-" Something hits my bare chest. I go flying back and hit the wall. I land on the ground with an groan. I look down and see another burn mark.

"Nick!" I hear Cupa say. I hear her run over to my side.

"Nick! I didn't mean to hit you, I just wanted to shoot it near you." She says sounding slightly worried. I start slipping into unconsciousness.

"Nick! Nick! Can you hear me!" Is the last thing I hear before I pass out.

I am laying in a huge doorway. One way is just emptiness. All I can see is blackness. The other way I see a huge room. There are 6 giant pillars going along a path. The path leads to a huge throne. In the throne is a man with a crown on. He is munching on what looks like a god apple. He has a brown shirt on with gray pants. Hes bald with a black beard. "Hello Nick, I've been expecting you." He Has a deep and booming voice. It reminds me of Herobrines.

"Who are you. Why do you sound like Herobrine?" I say almost yelling because the room is so big. I start walking over to him.

"My name is Notch. I am the creator of this world. As for Herobrine, He is my brother." He says in his booming voice again. I look at him with a surprised look.

"That douche is your brother? You need to get a hold of him. He burned down my house, And sent the Blaze Princess to me." He looks down slightly.

"Yes my brother... He was banished to the nether. He is always causing mischief but it's never been this bad. He is trying to take the over world back from me."

"What do you mean take it back?"

"Me and my brother created this world. I created life. He didn't like life, so he tried destroying it. I then banished him."

"How would he kill you? If your the creator, Doesn't that mean your a god?"

"Yes, I am immortal. But If someone collects objects of power from each mob princess, They can make us mortal."

"Objects of power?... The gifts!" I say in realization.

"Yes, He wanted you to collect the objects of power from each princess so he can kill me. That is why I am asking you to collect them and... Kill my brother."

"Wait, You want me to kill my brother?

"It's the only way to rid of this world of his evil. Without it, He will just keep trying."

"Ok, I'll do it. But, Only if you will send me home after."

"Deal. When you get all of the gifts, You will know what to do." Everything starts fading around me.

"Wait, your not going to tell me what I have to do? What if I don't know what to do?" I say in a panic.

"Good luck... Hero. Your this worlds last hope." He says before he fades away into nothing. I wake up with a gasp. I'm in a bed. I feel someone laying their head on my side. I look over and see Cupa asleep holding my hand.

"S-Shes been there the whole time." I hear a gentle voice. I look up and see Andr.

"When did you get here? And how long was I out?" I say sitting up slightly.

"I-I got here two days ago. Cupa says you were asleep a day before that. S-So three days."

"Three days! Is Blazette still here." I asked.

"Y-Yah, She left the day I got here. But came back today. She had a huge load of supplies with her." She says Quietly. "Anyways, Its nice to see you again." She says blushing.

"Its nice to see you too. How long are you planning on staying, We have a guest room but it doesn..." I get cut off by Andr pressing her lips against mine. She Breaks away.

"S-Sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer." She says while almost her whole face is red. " I don't know yet. M-Maybe I could just stay with you." She crawls in the other side of the bed. She wraps her arms around me. Now I have Cupa sleeping with her head on my lap, and Andr sleeping with her arms wrapped around me. "Y-You need to sleep more." I feel tired. So I don't argue. "G-Good night." She says.

I peck her on the forehead. "Good Night, Andr." She hugs me Tighter. She falls asleep pretty quickly. I start slipping into sleep. "This is getting quite interesting." I think to my self as I fall asleep.

**Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about it being short. Since the Intro was so long, I'm going to keep this short. If you enjoyed Follow and Favorite. If you have any ideas on what I could improve, Leave a review. Have a good day, And as always Stay Awesome!**


End file.
